Oh, is it Love?
by aggressively writes
Summary: Kurt's having an off day. Blaine drops by with a baby guitar...I mean ukulele. He needs to tell Kurt something. And by telling, he means singing.


**A/N: **just a little prompt **omgitsklaineomg** on tumblr gave me.

Prompt: Blaine plays a ukulele number "Oh It is Love" by Hellogoodbye to serenade Kurt…. instead of, you know, just straight up telling Kurt so the poor boy will stop agonizing over his insecurities"

**Me no own Glee or "Oh, it is Love"**

enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel flopped facedown on his bed. He slammed his fist against the springy mattress. It bounced. He groaned.<p>

For some reason, Kurt was having an off day. He couldn't put his finger on the reason why. Everything just seemed to irritate him.

The door creaked open.

"Finn!" Kurt's voice was muffled from the mattress, "Leave me alone!"

"Kurt?" A voice said. Okay, that voice was definitely NOT Finn. It was very familiar though. And soothing. Like warm soup on a cold winter's day.

Kurt then slid off his bed in a graceless manner. His face was a bit twisted and awkward. "Hello, Blaine Warbler." He sighed.

"Kurt?" Blaine raised his triangular eyebrows in confusion. "You okay?"

"I'm just having an off day, that's all." He simply responded.

"Well," Blaine smiled, "Maybe this will cheer you up." He set his backpack on the ground. He knelt and one by one took out cans of Diet Coke. He then took out an ukulele.

Kurt was a bit confused. "Blaine, did your guitar have a baby?" He asked in a Brittany-esque fashion. He was joking of course.

"Yes." Blaine nodded, playing along. "His name is Leonard."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I've kind of been wanting to tell you something. And by tell I mean sing."

Kurt nodded. "Go on."

Blaine began to strum the ukulele. He opened his mouth and melodious words flowed out.

"_Oh, it is love.  
><em>_From the first time I set my eyes upon yours  
><em>_Thinking, 'Oh, is it love?'"_

Kurt watched as his boyfriend serenaded him. His blue eyes sparkled.

Blaine continued to strum for a little while. He was making strange faces as he played. Gas pains, much?

"_Oh, dear, it's hardly been a moment  
><em>_And you are already missed  
><em>_There is still a bit of your skin  
><em>_That I've yet to kiss."_

Kurt clasped his hands together.

"_Oh, say, please do not go  
><em>_Don't you know, oh, you know that I must  
><em>_Oh say, I love you so  
><em>_Don't you know you, oh, know you can trust."_

Blaine took a quick glance at Kurt then looked back at the ukulele.

"_We'll be holding hands once again  
><em>_All our broken plans, I will mend.  
><em>_I will hold you tight so you know._

_Is it love from the first  
><em>_Time I pressed my hand into yours  
><em>_Thinking, 'Oh, is it love?'"_

Kurt blushed. _"This is beautiful. But it's kind of awkward with out the Pips backing him up….Brain, shut up. I'm trying to hear his melodious voice." _He thought.

"_Oh, your heart may long  
><em>_For love that is more new  
><em>_So when I'm gone  
><em>_These words will be here._

_To ease every fear and dry up every tear,  
><em>_And make it very clear, I kiss you and I know…"_

"_Totally awesome." _Blaine thought, as he strummed the ukulele. _"His knees are definitely turning to jelly…."_

"_Is it love from the first  
><em>_Time I pressed my lips against yours  
><em>_Thinking, 'Oh, is it love?'_

_Oh, is it love from the first  
><em>_Time I pressed my lips against yours  
><em>_Thinking, 'Oh, is it love?'"_

Kurt's face was incredibly pink. His cheeks were so rosy that they could be used as traffic lights. He smiled.

"_Oh, I kiss you and I know  
><em>_It is love from the first  
><em>_Time I pressed my lips against yours  
><em>_Thinking, 'Oh, is it love?'"_

Blaine stopped strumming. His boyfriend was rosy cheeked in all his glory.

Kurt crawled on the floor and picked up a Diet Coke. He snapped it open.

"So?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sniffled. "Come here."

Blaine sat down next to his boyfriend.

Kurt hugged the curly haired boy. He then whispered, "I think it is love…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it?

REVIEW!

Thanks :)


End file.
